We could be in love A Pezberry musical begining
by crashbumbang
Summary: Rachel and Santana, a song, feelings to be discovered. One shot. Please, every feedback is very welcome.


All characters belong to the producers, writers and Glee owners. The song We Could Be in Love belongs to Lea Salonga and Brad Kane. All I own is a friday night and home and this idea which was going through my mind for several days now.

All feedback is really appreciated. It's also my first attempt to write a fan fiction. Also, this is a one shot. One more thing, all text in italics are flashbacks from their rehearsal on the auditorium.

**We could be in love. A Pezberry musical beginning.**

"I'm telling you this is not acceptable anymore guys" and then Will Schuester wrote a list in the board with some pairs and when Rachel lift up her hand he cut her off to only look at her and say, "I don't really care about what are you thinking Rachel, please go find your partner for this Glee club assignment" and then he look at everybody, clapped his hands and said "go to work guys!, this assignment is for you to get along with people you haven't worked before or ever".

Rachel looked around for her partner in this assignment and found a couple of brown eyes looking directly at her. She got up, took a deep breath and with a slight hesitation asked, "are you ready Santana? I already have the song randomly selected by Mr. Schue".

Santana looked at Rachel being all annoyed and said, "Wathever Ru Paul, let's work on this shiz right now". They head to the empty auditorium and somehow Rachel was nervous to be with Santana alone and start pacing around the stage. "Please sit down Berry", said Santana "I won't bite ya" and she sit down and asked "Do you know what song we should be singing?"

_ (Look up for the song We Could Be in love by Lea Salonga and Brad Kane. if you haven't listened to it, please do)_

On the next Glee club session, everybody sit down next to their partners, Brittany and Tina, Sam and Artie, Mercedes and Finn, Puck and Mike and Quinn and Kurt, but Rachel and Santana were sitting on the opposite sides of the choir room but nobody seem to notice. Will entered the room and read a note on the piano and with a "Hey guys, let's begin, the music started"

Everybody started looking around because nobody new who will be singing. But after a couple of seconds, they new it was Rachel and Santana.

Rachel:

Be still, my heart

Lately its mind is on its own

It would go far and wide

Just to be near you

She started singing looking at the floor, but at the "just to be near you" line, she turn to the left and look directly to Santana, who start with her part.

_The first day they started working on the Glee club assignment, Santana almost went mad because of the song choice. She wasn't going to sing a love song with Rachel Freaking Berry, but Rachel was decided to follow the rules of the assignment. She wasn't going to let Santana Lopez ruin a perfect show off her talent on the next Glee club. She was singing THAT song, with or without Santana._

Santana:

Even the stars

Shine of it bright I've noticed

When you're close to me

She got up and walk to Rachel and took her by the hand and they walked to the center of the choir room by the hand.

_After 2 hours of practice, Rachel wasn't very happy with the feeling Santana was bringing to the performance and she pointed out very firmly, she was demanding Santana to put her best or do nothing at all. Santana was about to leave the auditorium when Rachel took her by the hand and look directly to Santana's eyes and there was a spark in that touch. She wasn't going to deny it and she knew Santana felt it too._

Rachel:

Still it remains a mystery

Rachel walked to the piano and Santana made a circle around it ann when she was standing next to Rachel, she took her by the waist and kept singing while Rachel put her hands on her shoulders and star swinging to the music.

Both:

Anyone who's seen us

Knows what's going on between us

It doesn't take a genius

To read between the lines

And it's not just wishful thinking

Or only me who's dreaming

I know what these are symptoms of

We could be in love

For a moment, they forgot who was looking at them (open mouthed of course) and felt every single word of the song.

_When Santana let go of Rachel hand, she looked at the petite brunette and came closer to her, time stopped between them and she pull her into a long and warm hug. She didn't understand why, but felt complete for that moment. Brittany would have been most of her life and they would have sex many times, but with Rachel there, standing so close to her, she just felt loved._

Rachel:

I ask myself why

I sleep like a baby through the night

Maybe it helps to know

You'll be there tomorrow

Santana:

Don't open my eyes

I wake from the spell I'm under

Makes me wonder how

Rachel:

Tell me how I could live without you now

Both:

And what about the laughter

The happy ever after

Like voices of sweet angels

Calling out our names

And it's not just wishful thinking

Or only me who's dreaming

I know what these are symptoms of

We could be in love

Santana:

All my life I have dreamed of this

But I could not see your face

Rachel:

Don't ask why two such distant stars

Can fall right into place

Oh, it doesn't take a genius

To know what these are symptoms of

We could be...

We could be...

We could be in love

We could be in love

They danced around singing to each other, looking at each other, smiling at each other not being really sure if they were ready for the next step. Santana was no sappy woman, but something about Rachel made her heel good about being sappy and showing her emotions. After singing the song in rehearsal in the auditorium, there wasn't anything else Santana wanted to do but kiss Rachel, but she couldn't decide if it was because Brittany had just told her that she wouldn't leave Artie for her. No. She wasn't going to play Rachel at all, she wasn't going to lie to herself, Rachel Berry with only a hug change something within her and she was happy about it.

The song was just finishing and Santanta thought "It's now or never, I don't care about anything else", and when the song was fading out, she lean in and softly kiss Rachel lips.

She was a little bit relieved when Rachel kiss her back. All claps, surprise words and whistles were so far away of them, nothing really mattered anymore.

They could be in love.


End file.
